


Strip Club

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder">sidewinder</a>, who kept asking me for John and Fin go to a strip club while on vacation. They do, and it works them up quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



John and Fin were out of the city on a mini-vacation. A long weekend away, up in Canada, where they knew no one and no one knew them. Fin had something he had always wanted to do – with John, of course – but he had wanted to be careful that it would never be traced back to them. At first, John had been skeptical, but he had come around.

“A _strip_ club, Fin?” John had asked. “Am I not enough for you?”

“Babe, you know you are. Just because I want to _look_ doesn’t mean I want to _do_. Aren’t you curious, after all the ones we’ve been to on the job?”

John had given him a strange look, half-interested, half-hurt. “I don’t want to share you, my love.”

“I don’t want to share you either, babe. This is something I want to do _with_ you – get all riled up, then fuck your brains out in a hotel room far away from here.”

John’s breath had caught at that. “I’m willing to try it, as long as we can leave any time if I can’t handle it.”

Fin had stepped close to John and kissed him lovingly. “Of course, babe, you know that’s a standing rule. Thank you.”

They were sitting now in a strip club – all male. The two of them had agreed one with women could open a can of worms they were especially unprepared to deal with. 

“Good God,” Fin said, sliding into a seat next to John, setting drinks down. “I… good God.” Miles of skin were on display everywhere in a preponderance of revealing outfits. Fin took a gulp of his beer to wet his very dry mouth and looked at his husband to gauge his reaction.

John’s eyes were lidded, his lips parted, his breath shallow. Well, he was certainly enjoying himself, Fin thought wryly. 

He looked around, unsure of where to focus – everything was so tempting, so hot. He finally fixed his attention on one of the dancers, a young, tanned man with lean, sinewy muscles, a rainbow speedo and a feather boa, grinding on a pole. 

The music with loud, with a heavy beat, and the man didn’t miss a single one. Fin could feel his dick, hard as a rock, pressing against his pants, and he was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to stay and enjoy this as long as possible, but on the other, he was getting very worked up and wanted an orgasm – with John, of course. However hot the young man on stage was – however hot _any_ of them were, Fin wanted only John, and he looked forward to fucking his lover, his best friend, his husband tonight. 

The song and dance finished to raucous applause, and Fin looked lovingly at John, who had been watching a different dancer. Fin followed his gaze to a young black man in an interestingly reimagined police uniform, a badge over his dick and handcuffs on his hips. Fin suppressed a smile – John always did enjoy being cuffed to the bed.

The next song started, and Fin looked around, determined to watch as many men as he could before he simply had to have John.

There was another young man – they were all young – with creamy skin, his body glistening with oil. He was wearing short shorts and had a nipple ring that caught the light with his movements.

Fin watched interestedly, taking occasional drinks from his glass. He was turned on, but he enjoyed the wait, the burn of arousal, wanted this turn-on to last until it exploded in a fast, rough fuck. He wanted to glance at John again, but he was mesmerized by the way the oil shimmered and the nipple ring caught the light. Without looking, he reached for John’s hand and squeezed it tightly. John squeezed back.

This song ended, too, and Fin stole another glance at John. He was still watching the police-stripper, and the glimmer of an idea started to occur to Fin.

A third song started, and this time Fin watched an incredibly pale, skinny guy covered in glitter. The way he shimmered as he undulated on stage made it very hard for Fin to stay put. His cock was throbbing, and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He wanted release badly, wanted to fuck John as soon as possible. But not _quite_ yet, because he had one last idea for before he left. The police-stripper John had been watching intently was leaving the stage, and Fin stood up. John gave him a puzzled look, until Fin said, “Bathroom.”

John nodded. Fin went after the young man and made sure John couldn’t see them. He conferred in low tones with the dancer, then headed back to their seats.

John grasped his hand for a moment and said, “This was a lot more fun – and hotter – than I had thought it would be, Fin.”

Fin gave him a loving smile and leaned in for a kiss. “I’m glad we’re _both_ having fun, babe,” he purred.

The policeman-stripper sashayed over, winked at Fin, who scooted away from John, and straddled John’s lap. John made a strangled noise.

“Fin?” he squawked.

“Shhhh, babe, just enjoy.” Fin ran his hand through John’s hair, and John turned to look at Fin. Fin pressed a kiss to John’s lips, then gently nudged his face so that he was paying attention to the lap dance. 

John swallowed hard and curled his hands into fists by his side so that he wouldn’t touch the young man. The young man lowered himself down until he was sitting properly in John’s lap, then started grinding. John gasped and Fin could tell he was fighting hard to keep his hips still.

The young man ran his hands down John’s sides, slipped his hands under his jacket, and toyed with his tie, all while grinding against John.

Fin was sure he had never been so hard in his life. First the show on stage, and now watching his husband get a lap dance. John, too, was clearly as turned on as Fin was, and it was well past time to get the hell out of there and _fuck_. Fin wanted to bury himself in John and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

He tapped John’s shoulder and gave him a meaningful look. John thanked the stripper and said to Fin, “What about you?”

“The only thing I want right now, babe, is your ass,” Fin said huskily in John’s ear.

John hooked a finger in Fin’s necklace and pulled him in for a demanding kiss.

Fin broke the kiss and stood up, pulling John to his feet. “We’re going, _now_ ,” he said forcefully. “I can’t wait any longer, hon.”

The trip back to the hotel, though very short, was excruciating. Fin swore he could feel his pulse in his dick, he was so hard, and this was not going to be a slow fuck. They slammed the hotel door shut behind them, and Fin literally tore John’s clothes off him, ripping his shirt. John uncharacteristically made no protest, just tumbled onto the bed and spread his legs. “Fuck me, Fin,” he begged. “I’m so hard. I need to be fucked. Please, Fin, please.”

Fin’s balls drew up at that and he undid his pants quickly, toeing off his shoes. Fuck undressing, he was going to have John _right now_. He pulled his dick out and grabbed the lube, then got on the bed. 

“Hands and knees,” he said.

John complied quickly. “Fin, please, I want you so badly, I can’t wait, please, Fin, just fuck me already, my love…”

“You keep that up,” Fin gasped, “and I’m gonna come before I’ve even slid inside you. Hush for a moment.”

John moaned but stopped talking, and Fin took several deep, calming breaths to keep from coming before he even started fucking John. He stretched John quickly, not wanting to hurt him but unable to wait. Slicking himself up was pure torture, and he had to think of anything else to keep from coming and ending this before it started.

He slid into John in one smooth, fast stroke, and they both moaned loudly in sheer pleasure. Fin couldn’t stop, couldn’t wait for John to be ready, he was so hard, so desperate, so horny, and he pulled out and slammed back into John. If the way John howled and pushed back into him was any indication, John didn’t mind _at all_.

“John, I can’t wait,” he panted. “I’m so close already.”

“Fuck me,” John demanded.

Fin complied, fucking him hard. 

“Don’t wait, just fuck me, fuck me good, fuck me hard, slam into me with that gorgeous cock of yours, make me come, I’m so close, Fin please, I want to come, I’m so hard, please Fin, harder, oh God, right there Fin,” he screamed as Fin hit is prostate. “Right there, don’t stop, you beautiful, wonderful man, don’t you dare stop, oh God, yes right there, oh fuck me, fuck me hard, _hard, Fin_!”

Fin reached around and wrapped his around John’s dick. He was fucking John _hard_ , slamming into him, so close to coming, almost there, but he wanted to get John off first, feel John coming apart around him, and he stroked roughly to a fever pitch of begging from John.

“Oh God, Fin yes right there don’t stop never stop I need to come I’m gonna come Fin you’re perfect my love I love you oh _Fin_!” John came explosively in Fin’s hand, coating it and the blanket in come. John’s orgasm yanked Fin’s out of him, his orgasm hitting him like a train, the pleasure unbearable and never-ending. Fin was usually not nearly as loud as John, but he came this time with a bellow, clutching John to him as every nerve in his body was on fire with his orgasm. They collapsed onto the bed, both of them twitching with aftershocks. Fin distantly thought he still had to undress for bed, but he was absolutely boneless and still shaking from pleasure – so was John – both of them panting, unable to catch their breaths. 

“We are going back tomorrow,” John declared sleepily. “You were right, that was _hot_. We are going back _every_ night until we go home.”

“I’ve got no objection,” Fin said, finally wriggling out of his clothes and pulling John close. He still felt shaky as fuck and John seemed no different. He nudged John until John turned to look at him. “But it’s you I love,” he said seriously.

“I know, my love,” John said, pressing a kiss to Fin’s lips. “I know.”


End file.
